Return To Kadic
by Kiko Kamia
Summary: This is the sequel to Kiko's Story, if you haven't read it yet . . . good luck trying to understand what's going on in here. Strange things are happening, as usual, and the gang need to figure out how to fix it all. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

_Okay, here it is, my sequel to "Kiko's Story." If you didn't read it (Kiko's Story), then you won't understand this story, because only a week has passed between the end of the first one, and what's going on here. **Warning, this story is going to be only seven chapters long.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Deja-Vu**

Ever since the time Kiko woke up for the second time, at the same time, on the same day, her life had seemed like a rerun. Kiko did the same things, said the same words, and thought just about the same thoughts. The only thing different about her thoughts was that they were about a certain boy who wouldn't be part of her life for at least seven years . . . Od.

"Kiko, get out of bed. You don't want to be late for Mieko's party, do you?" Mrs. Kamia called, but Kiko didn't move. She knew what would happen at the party . . . nothing. A week ago, the two winds that she remembered came. This time, both of them were cold and blue. _Thank you, Aelita. _Kiko thought, knowing that many problems would've come out of a warm wind.

"Mieko, you've got a phone call from a boy named Haru. Wh-what just happened? The phone cord just froze in half!" Mr. Kamia exclaimed. _Day of the Ice Queen . . . act one. No party for her . . . too bad._

"Kiko? I'm sorry hon, but something's wrong with the house. We're going to have to cancel the party," Mrs. Kamia apologized through her youngest daughter's bedroom door. "I'm so sorry you won't be able to wear that adorable, ruffled, pastel pink kimono that I bought for you today."

_Yah, me too . . . **NOT!**_ Kiko thought, noticing that she talked to herself more than she talked to her family. The Dell computer that Kiko had received for her 7th birthday seemed so low-tech, of corse that was just because she remembered what technology was like . . . _Stop it Kiko. Quit thinking about the future . . . you'll drive yourself crazy! _Kiko reprimanded herself, while logging onto her e-mail. _Wow. I'll keep this e-mail address for a long time. Only one message . . . bummer. Who's it from? No way! _The message Kiko had received was from Od, who also had the same e-mail address. This is what his message said.

_To:  Kiko_

_From: Od_

_Subject: return trip_

_Hi, Kiko. I honestly didn't expect to go this far back in time, did you? Jeremie says that you need to keep the line of events as straight as possible. That genius is still in love with Aelita. He says she looks the same. Did those two winds come again? Respond soon. Od._

Kiko was shocked that everyone was keeping in touch, and that Od was the only one who had contacted her after this long. This is the reply message she sent.

_To:  Od_

_From: Kiko_

_Subject: return trip_

_Hi, Od. Have you been talking to everyone else? Does Jeremie or Aelita know why, or how this happened, and how to get us seven years into the future? If I stay this far back in the past much longer, I'll go crazy. Yes the two winds did come, but they were both cold. Where is everyone? I'm in Tokyo. Luv you. Kiko._

When Kiko realized what she'd signed at the end of her e-mail, it was too late, the send button had been pressed. _Oh well, he was gonna figure out sooner or later._ Kiko left the room to get something to eat, and came back to her computer to see Aelita's face on the screen. Kiko quickly shut the door behind her, and sat down by the computer.

"Kiko, is that you?" Aelita asked, wondering why humans looked different at different stages of life. "Kiko, Jeremie wanted me to contact you . . . he said that we'll need your help to go forwards in time."

"Yah, Aelita, it's me, but why does Jeremie need my help? Aren't you two the geniuses?" Kiko responded, very confused and worried.

"Jeremie wants you to try to think of how we might be able to change the time reversal program to make it take us forwards."

Kiko's brain worked quickly to find a logical solution. "Did you try reversing it? You know . . . turn it backwards . . ."

"No, we hadn't even thought of that," Aelita confessed, feeling silly. "I'll tell Jeremie your idea, and if you suddenly find yourself in 2004 . . . your idea worked." Then the pink haired girl disappeared from the screen, revealing a new message from Od.

_To:  Kiko_

_From:  Od_

_Subject: return trip_

_Hi, Kiko. I've only been talking to you and Jeremie. He said that Aelita was supposed to talk to you about something important. He wouldn't tell me what it was . . . will you? I luv you too. Od._

Kiko pushed her chair back from her computer, then reread Od's message, focusing on the last bit. _Is he playing with me, or does he mean it? _She was about to click on the reply symbol . . . when a black cloud rushed over her.


	2. Fast Forward

**Chapter 2**

**Fast Forward **

Kiko was sitting on the floor in Jeremie's room like she had been when she told everyone about her past. Everyone looked around . . . then everyone began to talk at once. "I can't believe it! We're back!" Ulrich cheered.

"Yah, I'm me again! Nice job Jeremie. How'd you do it?" This was Yumi, obviously glad to be back.

"Don't ask me . . . ask Kiko. The idea that worked was hers," Jeremie said, giving all of the credit to the Japanese girl in orange.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. What was my idea?"

"Your idea was to reverse the reversal program, remember?" Jeremie reminded her.

"Great job, Kiko!" Od said, hugging Kiko. For the first time since they met, Kiko didn't pull away from the hug that was given to her.

"Yah," Ulrich said," I guess we have three geniuses in the group now."

"It wasn't that hard, I just thought logically. If you need to go somewhere that you've already been, just retrace your footsteps, and go backwards." Kiko explained her thinking, and everyone nodded, showing their understanding of the concept.

"We should go," Yumi said looking at the clock on Jeremie's desk ", we all have classes tomorrow, and I'm totally bushed." This last bit was emphasized by a yawn, then Yumi, Od, Kiko, and Ulrich got up and left.

When they were in the hall, Od told Kiko that he needed to talk to her . . . alone, at the same time Ulrich told Yumi the same thing. "Tell you what . . . let's just do a small change for now. Od comes with me into my room. Yumi you can go with Ulrich." The suggestion was approved, and the two groups went to their designated places.

"So what do you need to talk to me about that couldn't be discussed around the others?" Kiko asked when they were inside of her room, on her bed.

"Nothing much, just those e-mails we sent to each other when we were seven . . . y'know . . . about what we signed at the end." Od said, feeling uncomfortable as Kiko on this subject.

"What about it? Did you not like what I wrote? If I remember correctly, you wrote the same thing back." Kiko said coyly, knowing he wasn't really upset at her.

Od scooted closer to Kiko. "No, I'm not mad . . . just confused. You usually act like you don't like me, and then you said that you . . . well, y'know . . . love me. I just want to know what you feel for me."

"I really do love you, but I just can't show it very well after everything that's happened to me. I'm used to keeping my emotions as minimal as possible." Kiko broke down crying on Od's shoulder, relieving all of the pressure built up inside of her.

Od just sat there and let her cry, not knowing what to do. When her sobbing stopped, she lifted her face to look Od in the face. Kiko felt embarrassed for breaking down and crying the way she had done, never before had she revealed this side of herself to anyone. Od wasn't sure what he expected, but he knew he didn't expect what happened next . . . she began to giggle, then flat out cracked up.

"Are you all right?" Od asked, beginning to laugh himself. The two laughed for about five minutes, and just when they were settling down, they looked each other in the eyes . . . and started to laugh again.

"We'd better be quiet, or Jim'll hear us," Kilo whispered, still giggling.

"Well, if you hadn't had started laughing . . . then we wouldn't have gotten so loud," OD whispered back, still giggling a slight bit as well.

"I can't believe it. I did it!" Cried Jeremie. The blonde boy jumped up and did a slightly . . . actually an unbelievably disturbing victory dance. "I did it. I did it, the materialization program works! Aelita, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you. What is it?" Aelita asked, glad to have someone to talk to.

"I did it, the materialization program works! I also prefected the de-bugging program, so you'll be able to come to the real world again!" Jeremie told Aelita.

"That's great! I can't wait untill I can eat ice cream again!" Aelita said enthusiasticly.

"We'll get everything set up tomarrow, and you'll be on earth before the new school semester starts. Good-bye, Aelita." Jeremie saved the program on a disk, and closed the link to Lyoko. _Finaly, Aelita will be here with us. Why do I feel like something is wrong with our plans? Oh well, somebody will think of it in the morning._


	3. Matrialization

**Chapter 3**

**Materialization**

The next morning, Jeremie informed his friends that he'd finished the program. Yumi gasped. "Aelita was supposed to stay at my house! Where'll she stay now?" Jeremie groaned, realizing this was the detail was the one he had forgotten the night before. "Maybe my parents could request for me to have a single room, and then Aelita could stay with you, Kiko." Kiko nodded her consent to the idea.

The next day, which was a Sunday, Yumi and Ulrich went to Yumi's home to talk to her parents, while the others set everything up for Aelita's arrival. Jeremie hacked into the city hall computer to make false records for Aelita. Od worked on forging a letter from his parents . . . recommending Aelita very highly as a student. "Come on, Kiko," Od said, folding up the fake letter ", let's go see the principal about my 'cousin' coming to school here, and then we can see if she can room with you."

"Hold on," Jeremie said from his computer desk ", we need to keep our information consistent, so tell me what you have down as Aelita's last name, birthday, and all other important information." When the information share was completed, Od and Kiko left the room, and Jeremie kept building an identity for Aelita.

"Well, everything seems to be in order, and since she's recommended so highly by your parents, Od. All right, your cousin Aelita Lyoko may join us. You said you would like to have her as a roommate, didn't you Miss Kamia?"

"Yes, sir, I'm very good friends with her."

"And when will Miss Lyoko be coming to join us?"

"She'll be here later today, sir." Od replied. The principal nodded, and opened his door for the two to leave.

"Okay, Jeremie," Kiko said ", everything's ready here, as soon as you're done we can go to the factory and materialize Aelita."

Od and Kiko sat down on Jeremie's bed, and waited for about five minutes, then Jeremie stood up. "Just let me check if this is the right disk . . . then we can be on our way," Jeremie said, placing a disk in the computer's disk drive. The disk was confermed as the correct one, and then the three began on their way to the factory.

"Okay. Yah, I understand. Good-bye." Od closed his cell phone. "Yumi and Ulrich won't be able to make it right away, but they'll come as soon as they can." He said to his friends as they climbed down into the sewers. Od and Jeremie took their usual transportation, and Kiko ran along the side of the others, until they reached the ladder up to the bridge.

"Aelita, do you hear me?" Jeremie asked when he was seated at the computer.

"Yes, I do."

"Are you ready to come back to earth?"

"Yes I am."

"Then get going to the main transfer tower in the forest."

"I'm already there, I have been for quite a while."

"Alright, here it goes . . . code: earth."

Od, Kiko, and Jeremie stood next to the scanner as it opened. Inside, Aelita was laying on the floor, curled up in a small ball. "Hey, Aelita, welcome back to earth!" Od cried as Aelita stood up and walked out of the scanner.

"Thank you, Od. I almost forgot what it is like here. It is so nice to have all five senses again . . . can we get something to eat?" Aelita asked.

"Let's have ice cream! I'll buy!"Od offered.

"Yah, let's call Yumi and Ulrich and have us meet them at the mall."Kiko suggested.

"What do you say, Aelita? Do you feel up to having some ice cream?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes, ice cream is the thing I missed the most here on earth, other than sleeping."

Yumi and Ulrich were brought up to speed, and they agreed to meet at the mall's food court in ten minutes. While walking down the sidewalks to the mall, it was obvious who was atracted to who.


	4. Ice Cream

_My computer is finally working! Get ready for update fever! Enjoy everyone!! Please R&R (that's read & review for some of you who might be confused)._

**Chapter 4**

**Ice Cream!**

In the mall's food court, the six kids sat two to a table; Kiko sat with Od, Yumi with Ulrich, and Aelita with Jeremie. At their table, Od was hardly touching his chocolate ice cream, instead he was watching Kiko slowly slurp her strawberry shake. "What's wrong, Od? Why aren't you eating? Do you feel all right?" Kiko asked, worried that Od's strange behavior may be due to illness.

"Both my ice cream and I are fine. I was just thinking about the sweetest thing I know, and I spaced out a bit." Od said, quickly swallowing a few spoonfuls of the rapidly melting treat. "I was thinking about you, Kiko."

"You know what, Od? I was looking at that dairy poster, and I thought of the cheesiest thing in the world . . . you!" Kiko joked. The two looked at each other, and then they broke into one of their usual giggle fits, but they stopped when they saw the news flash on the shop's TV in the corner.

"I'm standing just on the other side of the river from the old factory, where a strange cylindrical tower has appeared. This red tower has all local experts, and authorities baffled. Four black, horse-like creatures emerged from the building about five minutes ago, and began to shoot lasers at random civilians. They left shouting messages warning the 'six warriors' that someone or thing called X.A.N.A. knows where they are, and is coming to destroy them." A nervous female reporter said.

"We have to get out of here! We've got to run!" Aelita cried, upset that X.A.N.A. had returned.

"That's the least of our problems . . . look at Kiko!" Od exclaimed urgently. "She's going to blast that TV! We have to get her away from all of these people, and help her calm down."

The five "normal" teens took Kiko by the hand, led her out of the building, and into a back alley, where Kiko let loose a huge ice blast from her eyes into a dumpster. "I'm sorry, guys. When I saw that tower . . . how the heck did X.A.N.A. come back?! I thought we destroyed him on Lyoko!"

"I don't know, but somehow he did, and you guys need to destroy him, here and now." Jeremie said, knowing he'd be no help destroying their enemy.

"If you wish to destroy me . . . you had best do so before I destroy you!" The group turned and leapt out of the way as a barrage of lasers blasted the still frozen dumpster, causing the metal to crack at the seams. X.A.N.A. stood over the terrified teenagers. They knew it was X.A.N.A. because he looked exactly the same as when he had been on Lyoko, but he was much larger.

"Umm . . . I think you gained a bit of weight. You might want to try _Weight Watchers_ or _Atkins_." Od joked, then squeaked as X.A.N.A. shot an annoyed glare at him.

"I do not care for my weight. I've come only to get revenge for my destruction . . . if it wasn't for you, I would have control of both worlds by now. On the other hand, I should thank you for leaving Lyoko intact, if you hadn't have done so, I wouldn't be here now." X.A.N.A. gloated. "And now for your destruction, say good bye you meddling brats."

Kiko made a mouth shape with her hand. "Blah, blah, blah . . . you haven't changed X.A.N.A. You're such a pain, and you know what they say . . . use ice to get rid of aches and pains . . . heyah!" Kiko fumed angrily. Kiko's eyes and hands turned a cold, icy blue, and four ice beams went shooting into X.A.N.A. freezing him on the spot, and creating an escape for the six friends. "You guys get out of here. You need to figure out how to get the tower deactivated . . . I'll take care of our old buddy."

"Kiko, be careful." Od whispered as he walked past the confident girl.

"Don't worry. I will be." Kiko responded gently. "You'd better get out of here. My powers can protect me, and hopefully defeat X.A.N.A, but I don't know if I'd be able to protect you too. I should be coming along in about five minutes . . . I promise." The two kissed, and then Od ran off to catch up with the others. "Okay, let's see how you like being destroyed . . . again."

Kiko closed her eyes, clapped her hands together, and then quickly pulled them apart. This action formed a wide, sharp band of ice that sped up through the air, and cut X.A.N.A. cleanly across his eyes. "No, not again! You'll never destroy me!" X.A.N.A. shrieked, and then he blew up, spewing guts and blood everywhere.

"Yay . . . big, red, evil horse guts . . . I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Kiko groaned. She heard a noise, and turned around to see X.A.N.A.'s four elite warriors preparing to blast her into oblivion. "I don't think so!" Kiko grinned, and repeated what she had done to destroy X.A.N.A. This time . . . Kiko used her powers to make a force field that protected her from the spray that marked the demise of the black monsters.

"I'm sorry, children, but nobody is allowed to cross this bridge until the cause of the tower's sudden appearance is discovered." The old, male police officer spoke to the five teens.

"But, Sir, we know what's going on, and we need to get inside to stop it!" Yumi protested.

"I'm sorry, but my orders are not to let any civilians through. Now I must ask you to leave peacefully, or I'll be forced to call for back-up."

"Hey, guys!" Kiko called from up-wind (wind blowing on her back, forcing smells forwards) to her friends. "Why aren't you in the lab yet?"

As Kiko walked closer, Ulrich wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Yuck, what happened to you? What is all that nasty gunk?"

Kiko looked at her shirt, and quickly slipped to a place where she would be down-wind (wind blowing any smells _away_). "Oh yah, let's just say that the monsters aren't as clean here . . . and they don't clean up after themselves like on Lyoko." To show how disgusted she was, Kiko used a hand to _try_ to wipe her face clean. "So, why are we all out here?"

"We can't get in. The cops won't let us." Jeremie groaned. "I need to get to the super calculator . . . I think the only way we'll ever keep X.A.N.A. from returning again is to unplug Lyoko . . . sorry, Aelita."

"It's okay, I knew that it would have to happen someday, but how will we get in to do it?" Aelita asked.

"Leave that to me. I'll start acting like some deranged monster, and that'll get the attention of the guard. When he gets close enough . . . BAM! I'll hit him with a freeze ray, and then we'll be able to sneak in." Kiko said quickly.

"Great idea, Jeremie, you were right, Kiko is a logical genius." Od whispered as he watched Kiko jog off to a spot where the guard would see her. _I just hope she doesn't get hurt._

"What the-? Freeze or I'll shoot!" The startled officer threatened as the slime covered Kiko shuffled towards him in a zombie-like way. "Ahhhhhhh!" He was hit by Kiko's freeze ray.

"Okay, let's go!" Kiko shouted, motioning for her companions to hurry across the cement bridge. When they got inside, Kiko had to freeze the three detectives who shouted at them. "We'd better hurry, it's warm and I'm not sure how long those guys will stay frozen!"

"That would be the last thing we need." Aelita groaned as they slid down the ropes, and hurried to the elevator.

"I agree. Jeremie, you'd better be ready to shut everything down . . . who knows how long it will take for X.A.N.A. to return if we don't pull the plug on Lyoko as soon as possible." Od said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I'll go as fast as I can . . ." Jeremie trailed off bitterly. "I just wish that I'd had the chance to actually go there." The elevator stopped, and Jeremie ran to the computer.

Kiko thought for a moment, and then spoke. "Jeremie, I was thinking . . . since Lyoko is a computer program . . . couldn't you rewrite it after you erase it all?" Everyone looked at her, and then turned to Jeremie.

"Now that you mention it . . . I might be able to do that, but this time I'd make sure that there is some sort of virus protection system . . ." Jeremie trailed off, already beginning to form the new program in his mind.

"First you need to get rid of the old Lyoko, and then you can get going on the new one." Od reminded their excited friend. Jeremie nodded, and began to type away furiously on the keyboard.


	5. Lyoko: the Old and New

**Chapter 5**

**Lyoko . . . the Old and the New**

It took an hour for Jeremie to finish erasing everything . . . down to the last byte. "Well, what's done is done . . . and in this case, that's getting rid of Lyoko. When should I start on the new Lyoko program?" Jeremie asked.

"Why not start tomorrow . . . but don't obsess over it, just work on it during your free time, like a hobby." Aelilta said, patting her fellow genius on the shoulder. "We'd better get back to the school . . . do you think those police officers have left yet?"

"I doubt it." Yumi sighed. "How will we get out of here without being seen?" Everyone instinctively turned to face Kiko, expecting an answer . . . and they got one.

"I'll go up through the boiler room while you guys take the elevator up, but be sure to keep the door closed. The cops'll go to check who's in there, and then I'll blast them with a couple of freeze rays." Kiko said. As usual, Kiko's idea was accepted by everyone.

"I hope Kiko doesn't get hurt out there." Od said out-loud to himself in the elevator.

"I doubt that those cops would even be able to get close enough to hurt her, if they even tried to get close to her . . . they'd be in for much more than they bargained for." Ulrich said to his worried friend. The elevator came to a stop. Now, it was Kiko's turn.

Ulrich didn't know how right he had been. Kiko had taken longer to get into position than she had expected, and the cops had dismissed the moving elevator as an electrical glitch. When Kiko poked her head around the door frame, one of the officers saw her. "Who's there?" Cop number one called.

"Your worst nightmare!" Kiko shouted, jumped into view, and then let several ice beams loose. One officer was hit and frozen, but the other two dodged the silvery missiles.

"Lary, are you all right?" The woman officer asked as she and her partner stared at their frozen comrade. This was their mistake . . . when they stopped, Kiko blasted the two of them.

Kiko sighed, walked over to the elevator, and then pushed the "open door" button. "Hey guys, let's get going. I don't know if these guys will stay put for long."

"What was all of that noise?" Aelita asked.

"I had to be a little more confrontational than I wanted to be. Those three lost interest in the elevator too soon." Kiko said, motioning for her companions to hurry.

Od paled. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"Don't worry, I didn't give them much time to draw their guns." Now they were hiding by the factory door, three to a side. Kiko was about to freeze the guard, when she noticed the crowd gathered around him, trying to force their way across the bridge.

"I told you all, we don't know why that tower appeared, and then disappeared just a short while ago, but I can assure you that it wasn't an alien object." The old officer informed the growing mob.

"No, you're wrong! The world is coming to an end! Those horses were the riders of the Apocalypse!" A wild haired woman, who appeared to be the leader of the group, cried indignantly from the front of the massive assembly.

"We'll never get out of here without being spotted." Yumi groaned, and leaned on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Yes we will. You've forgotten who's right here . . . the _Ice Mistress_. I just hope I can freeze all of them at once . . ." Kiko closed her eyes for about a minute, and then opened them. Kiko's eyes were the deepest, iciest blue possible. She peeked around the door, just long enough to ice the crowd over with a long, cold, blast from her eyes.

"Great job, but we'd better get moving." Jeremie said, while hurrying out the door with Aelita, the others followed across the bridge, and jumped down into the sewer tunnels.

"Ewww! Is this the way you always came to the factory? This is disgusting, how did you manage to stand this?" Aelita asked, and then shrieked as a rat ran across her path.

"I guess it was because we needed to hurry all of the time, and then we got taken back into the past after the tower was deactivated, so we didn't spend much time down here." Ulrich suggested.

"Well, now that I've taken the time to look at everything down here . . . I don't like it either. Let's get out of here!" Od cried.

"Last one out's a destroyed roachster!" Kiko called with a giggle as she ran ahead.

"Hey, no fair! You'd better not freeze us!" Yumi shouted to the orange clad girl about six feet ahead of her.

"I won't need to!" Kiko replied, and she was right. The others got to the ladder a good thirty seconds after Kiko. "Told ya I wouldn't need to freeze you!"

A month passed, and Jeremie diligently spent a decent amount of his free time making the new Lyoko. There were a few major changes a) the "antibody" system that protected the program from viruses and b) three new regions to join the original four. The new regions were the tropical, urban, and plains regions.

Each region was also home to a type of virtual creature, all of them were herbivores (plant eaters), so that none of the animals would be too dangerous. The new inhabitants were mustangs (desert), deer (plains), dolphins (tropical), pigeons (urban), mountain goats (mountains), squirrel (forest), and penguins (polar/glacier).

Also among the new items created by Jeremie were two more scanners and a virtual card for himself.

Jeremie told his friends all of this information, and Od cheered. "Okay guys, let's go!"

"Wait, before we go, I have a question. How will we get back from Lyoko with everyone there?" Kiko spoke up.

"For once I'm a step ahead of you. You see, my 'weapon' is a computer that is directly connected to the mainframe, so I can access the materialization program." Cheers erupted from every person as the left the quiet school (it was a Sunday).


	6. Happily Ever After Part I

**Chapter 6**

**Happily Ever After Part I**

In the park, just as they were about to remove the manhole cover, Sissy's voice rang out. "Yoo-hoo! Ulrich, what do you say we go see a movie together?"

"Sissy, can't you ever take a hint? I don't like you! The only girl I have any sort of romantic feelings for is Yumi!" Ulrich took a deep breath, and he could feel his friends staring at the back of his head.

"**WHAT???? HOW DARE YOU DUMP ME!!!!!!!!! I'M WAY BETTER THAN THAT . . .**" Sissy shrieked.

"What are you talking about, huh? We were never going out, so how could I dump you?! Just put a sock in it, and leave us alone!" Ulrich exploded again.

Sissy blinked, and then ran off back to the school, crying. "You didn't need to make her feel so bad. So . . . you really do like me?" Yumi spoke quietly next to Ulrich.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm . . ." Ulrich began, blushing redder than a beet.

"Come on, guys, let's leave these two alone." Aelita whispered to her three friends. With a small groan, Kiko, Od, and Jeremie followed Aelita down into the ground . . . leaving Ulrich and Yumi in privacy.

"Aw man . . . we should've stuck around! It was just getting good!" Od whined.

Kiko giggled next to the purple clad boy, and sighed. "This is nice . . . coming to the factory for fun. I'm so glad that the police cleared out of the factory last week . . . I felt awful freezing them when they didn't do anything to deserve it."

The rest of the trip was quiet, the same as the trip down to the lab, and the ride down to the scanner room as well. Jeremie was the one who broke the silence. "What's it like on Lyoko? Is it like here on earth, or is it entirely different?" Panic and worry were clear in the boy's voice as he began to step into his open scanner.

"It isn't anything like earth. Don't worry, you'll be fine . . . Kiko was when she first went." Od said with his usual wide mouthed grin.

"Okay, let's go!" Aelita cried, hopping into her scanner. All of the others nodded, then entered their scanner pods.

"Oof!" Kiko turned to look at Jeremie, who had landed on his behind, and giggled when she realized that was how she landed the first time she had come to Lyoko.

"You know . . . when you virtualize, you're supposed to land on your feet." Kiko said, helping her friend up. Behind her, Od and Aelita laughed.

Jeremie stood, dusted himself off, and looked around. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think we were in Hawaii. Wow, look at those dolphins!" The others looked, and saw 10 dolphins swimming towards them in the light blue water.

"Hi, welcome to the tropical region! Do you want a ride? The water's really warm." The pod of dolphins giggled.

"Jeremie, is it just me . . . or did those creatures just speak to us? I never knew that animals other than parrots could talk." Aelita whispered.

"Why are you scared of us? Don't earth dolphins talk?" The dolphins asked. The four teens shook their heads, and jumped when two bodies landed in the sand in front of them.

"Hey, are we late?" Yumi asked. When she didn't get a reply, the duo turned to see what their friends were staring at.

"Hi, welcome to the tropical region!" The dolphins greeted again.

Ulrich and Yumi turned back to their four friends. "Did those dolphins just talk to us?" Ulrich asked. Four heads nodded.

"Do you want a ride or not? 'Cause if you don't, we don't want to stick around all day. You're so rude!" The dolphins squeaked in an annoyed tone.

"We didn't mean to ignore you . . . but you startled us a bit. Usually we can't have a true two way conversation with a dolphin, or any other animal for that matter. We just needed a while to recover from our . . . ummm . . . shock." Kiko explained.

"I can't speak for everyone, but I'm going to enjoy this trip." Od said, while wading into the water. "Wow, this water feels perfect!"

"You're right." Aelita sighed. "Come on you guys, this is really relaxing." With Aelita's encouragement, the final few teens waded into the salty water.

"This is great! Is the water always this warm?" Jeremie asked.

"It gets a little cooler at night, but other wise it's about the same. Would you like us to take you to the most beautiful island here? It has all sorts of fruit growing there, a tower, and there's always a pleasant breeze blowing." The gray mammals replied.

"That would be great!" Yumi exclaimed.

It only took five minutes to get to the island via dolphin, and when they got there, the sights took the teens' breath away. "Wow, your description of this place didn't do it any justice." Ulrich said quietly.

"I agree, everything looks so perfect, I wish earth was this clean." Kiko agreed.

"Well, now what do we do?" Od yawned. "I vote that we eat some fruit, and then take a nap. I can't think of anything better to do, and it's so nice out . . ."

"Yah, I vote with Od." Yumi agreed, stretching like a dancer. "I hope there are some oranges here. I love oranges."

"I have another idea. Let's have a contest. We can make targets, and then see who's the most accurate, or we can see who's the best fighter. Don't you remember? I think Yumi said '_Wow, that's awesome. No offense Od, but she totally has you beat in the looks department, and probably in the fighting department too. She could kick your butt . . . not that Ulrich or I couldn't!' _and then Ulrich, didn't you say _'Yah, 'cause by the time we'd get to fight with you on Lyoko . . . you'd only have ten life points left!_' Well, we have all of our life points right now, and Jeremie changed the settings on my card back, so I should be able to heal again. We could have a match, and later I could heal everyone who gets hurt."

"I vote for Kiko's idea, then we can do your's, Od." Ulrich spoke up.

"I also go with Kiko, but we should be careful so that nobody gets devirtualized, everyone should stick around for a while."

"I change my vote." Yumi grinned. "It's time Kiko, Aelita, and I show you boys some girl power." The other two girls stepped behind Yumi and nodded."

Kiko popped her knuckles. "Unless you boys are afraid that you may hurt us to badly, or should I say that we'll hurt **you** too badly." The girls faked an attack at the boys.

"You win! We give up!" All three boys cried, huddled on the ground under a banana tree. The girls laughed, and then each girl helped her sweetheart up.

"Let's at least make some targets and attack those . . . I feel like destroying something." Kiko sighed. Od took three large steps away from Kiko's side, causing her to laugh. "Don't worry, Od. You're not even on my list of things and people to beat up."

"Then who or what is near the top of your list?" Ulrich asked nervously as he and the others backed away slowly.

"You guys aren't on there either, don't worry. If anyone should be afraid, it's Sissy." Kiko muttered.

"I agree with you there. She seems to live off of making us miserable . . . what did we ever do to her?" Jeremie wondered.

"Well, Ulrich and Od do their best to torment her, and we just sit by and laugh. Maybe we should try to be nicer to her more often." Aelita suggested.

"Okay, as long as I won't have to go on a date with her . . . ever!" Ulrich agreed.

Yumi laughed. "Don't worry . . . even if you wanted to go on a date with her . . . I wouldn't let you." Now everyone cracked up, forgetting all of their troubles . . . at least for the rest of the trip.


	7. Happily Ever After Part II

_Okay, you knew this day would come . . . and I warned you at the beginning . . . this is the final chapter of "Return to Kadic." Don't cry. I'm working on the next instalment of my "Kiko" series "Disappearing Act". It'll be a little different, because the kids will be all alone at the beginning . . . hey? What am I doing? You'll just need to wait for me to post chapter 1._

_I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to magicalfairy12, Raven's Wolf, InuGhost,and Fox Fang. They know why._

**Chapter Seven**

**Happily Ever After Part II**

"Is that how it ends, Mom?" A young blonde girl looked up at her mother. They were sitting in a rocking chair, in a light orange nursery. "Are you positively sure?"

"Yes honey. I'm sure." The mother answered. "Now go to sleep." The child reluctantly obeyed, and her mother left to check on her other child, a son who shared her pitch-black hair. The girl was her youngest, only two years old, and her son was three.

The apartment door shut, and the man walked up to his wife with a single, red rose. "Do you remember what today is?"

"How couldn't I? This day, 16 years ago, I destroyed X.A.N.A. for the final time. I've been thinking about it all day, and it was even the story I told our two little monsters to get them to go to sleep."

Her husband looked at her, shocked. "Did you tell them everything? Word for word? Remember we made a . . ."

Kiko cut Od off (c'mon, like you didn't see that coming). "I know, a pact not to tell our children about Lyoko until they are at least 13. Don't worry, I told Christine and Zach that it was a story I wrote while I went to Kadic for an extra credit English assignment. When are we all going to go to Lyoko again?"

"As soon as Jeremie and Aelita come back from their honeymoon, and Yumi has her baby. I can't believe that we all got married, you would've thought that Jer and Aelita would've gotten married first . . . or at least before us." Od responded.

"Whatever." Kiko yawned. "I swear those kids got their hyper-activeness from you . . . today Zach put up 'streamers' in the bathroom . . . five rolls worth! And Christy gave herself a make over. There was makeup all over in our bedroom! Then she decided to taste some of my strawberry smoothie lipstick!" The exhausted woman sighed, and sank into an overstuffed easy-chair.

"I can't believe that you always top my day, and I have to take care of more kids than you!" Od huffed.

Kiko giggled. "Now you know how Jim felt when he taught us. Why did you even apply to fill Jim's job when he retired anyway?"

Od shrugged. "I guess I liked Kadic more than I thought. They really wanted Ulrich to do it, but he was too busy earning 50 million dollars for signing a piece of paper!" Od kicked the wall, and hurt his toe. "**OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!**"

"Shhhh, the kids'll wake up. You were exaggerating, Ulrich only got five million for signing on with that soccer team, but I do agree, that's pathetic. Yumi said that Ulrich didn't want the money, but he had to take at least five mill . . . it's in the rules or something. Then again . . . when did any of us start caring about the rules?"

Od chuckled. "When we became parents. That's when we started making our own rules. C'mon, let's go to sleep."

As the pair walked to their room, the phone rang . . . Kiko grabbed it. "Hello? Ulrich, calm down. What is it? Really? Okay, we'll be there soon. Bye."

"Well, what is it?" Od asked urgently.

"That was Ulrich, Yumi's having her baby. They just got to the hospital, and the doctors say the baby should come soon." Kiko replied. "Call the baby sitter, and see if she can come keep an eye on the kids. I'll go tell them what's happening."

The baby sitter came, and then Kiko and Od left for the hospital. When they walked into the maternity ward, Ulrich was there to great them. "Hi guys, thank you so much for coming. Yumi's been asking for you, Kiko."

"Okay, where is she?"

"Room 175. I told the doctors to let you in." Ulrich informed Kiko. Kiko nodded and walked down the hallway.

"How are you holding up? Do you need something to drink?" Od asked his friend.

"If I have any more to drink, I'll be in the bathroom for the next three years. Yumi kicked me out because of all of the slurping sounds I made while drinking my soda."

In room 175, Yumi was trying to keep from letting every dirty word in her vocabulary form bursting out. "Kiko, how did you stand having two kids? I swear Ulrich is going to . . ." Yumi trailed off.

"Just chill out. You haven't even reached the hard part yet." Kiko said calmly.

"You've got to be joking!" Yumi groaned, but Kiko's face showed no joke.

An hour and 99 swear words (no, I'm not going to print them) later (yes, Kiko counted), Yumi and Ulrich had a baby girl. They named her Megan. "Well, now we just need to wait for Jeremie and Aelita to come back before we return to Lyoko. Did anyone call them?" Ulrich asked.

"I did, but Aelita said she wanted to hear from you guys personally." Kiko spoke up.

"Okay, I'll call them now, at least we can call them in Silicon Valley with 1800-CALL-ATT, it'll be free for us, and cheep for them (I'm sorry, I couldn't resist . . . don't flame me!). I always knew those two would get into computers, but I didn't expect them to go to a computer expo for their honey moon."

A month later, all four parents arranged for baby sitters, and then all six met at the factory, which Ulrich had bought with part of his $5 million. Everything was dusty, and the ropes were beginning to fray, but the elevator still worked. Down in the scanner room, every member of the gang stepped into his or her scanner. A computer (not the super computer) analyzed the content of the scanners and spoke in a mechanical voice. "Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Od. Transfer, Kiko. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Jeremie. Scanner. Virtualization."

**THE END**


End file.
